The Phoenix Mage
by BelladonnaCailo
Summary: A mage of extraordinary powers appears in the world. Brave, intelligent, and loyal, and being sought out by Voldemort… it is a recipe for disaster if he catches the mage.


The Phoenix Mage

By S. Cailo

Summary: A mage of extraordinary powers appears in the world. Brave, intelligent, and loyal, and being sought out by Voldemort… it is a recipe for disaster if he catches the mage.

Prelude

Among the Wizards, there was once a legend that there was one wizard every one hundred years who was born to change the world. For better, or for worse was up to the wizard. They are called Phoenix Mages. Their appearance marks the beginning of the next age. Over the years this legend was lost and forgotten except for the single book on the subject in the darkest corner of the Restricted Section of Hogwarts Library.

The last time this book was read was over fifty years ago, and his name was Tom, Tom Riddle.

Chapter 1~ All Hallow's Eve

If there is one night in which both the Wizarding world and ours believes in the existence of magic, it is Halloween. It is only fitting that the heroine of our story belongs to both. Her name is Rin McGuire.

The young girl, dressed up as her favorite detective, Sherlock Holmes, dashes off away from her playmates, running down the side street, looking for more places to trick-or-treat at. She runs up to the door of a house and rings the doorbell. She smiles a grin that is missing a tooth, and hollers the customary greeting.

"What do you mean 'trick-or-treat?' Is it some sorta incantation?" The boy asked, scratching his head.

"No silly, its Halloween, you are supposed to run around in costume saying trick-or-treat at all the doors, because you get candy. And it can be really spooky, especially if it happens to be a full moon. Would you like to join me?"

"Hey, I'm sorry but I can't, my mum won't approve. But I wish I could, it sounds like fun. I can, however, give you a piece of candy, wait here and I'll go get it," he said as he dashed off into the depths of the house.

When he returned, he handed over a small bag of jelly beans. She flashed him a quick smile saying thank you at the same time, before she flounced down the pathway back to the street.

"Wait!"

She quickly spun around to face the boy.

"What is your name?"

"Rin. Rin McGuire. What's yours?"

"Siri-," Was all she heard as he was yanked back into the house.

She debated running up to see what happened, but figured that it was his mum, and dashed off.

It was that night that the wards on the Black house were infiltrated by a mere girl, at the tender age of ten. That night, that Sirius got into trouble once more for associating with 'their kind.'

That was also the night that Rin discovered that there are such things as vomit flavored Jelly beans.

She did not see him again until the first of September the following year. You see, she had received a visit from a lady named McGonagall in early August who told her that she was a witch and took her to Diagon Alley. Her favorite place was the wand shop.

She loved the way you could see the endless shelves of wands, smell the slight aroma of all the different woods wafting in the air, as well as the smell of candles. Then there was the kindly old man, Mr. Olivander who helped her find her wand, 13 inches, yew, with an ash handle, and a core of dragon heart-string intertwined with a unicorn hair. McGonagall seemed slightly surprised at the twin cores, but said nothing about it.

Though going robe shopping had to be her second favorite. The robes were so warm and comfy, and they felt more natural than a coat.

And she couldn't begin to describe how much she absolutely adored the Apothecary. The smells of rosemary and mint, as well as many other unidentifiable scents were all mingling and drifting through the air.

She sighed as she looked back on that day. It was amazing. And soon, she would be going to the school called Hogwarts. She watched as she and her mom pulled up to King's Cross. Her mom helped her load her trolley.

"Honey, I'm sorry, but I have to go, the boss needs me at work for an urgent meeting. I'll see you later, I promise!" her mother told her before hugging her daughter, and giving her a light shove in the direction of her platforms. Rin smiled and waved, before turning and going to find platform nine and three-quarters.

_Hmm, I see platforms nine and ten, but I do not see platform nine and three-quarters. But if is a wizarding train, why would they make it so blatantly obvious? Well let's see. If platform nine is posted on the first pillar, there are one, two, three… three pillars between it and pillar five with platform ten posted on it. Therefore, nine and three-quarters should be posted on pillar four!_ She calmly walked up to it and examined it. She found nothing out of the ordinary and leaned on it. And suddenly she fell through, where she found the scarlet train that read _Hogwarts Express_ along the side in gold letters. She stood in awe for a moment, then shook off her feeling of amazement, as she tried to heave her trunk up the stairs. She tried many times, before she sat on it frusterated.

"Would you like some help?" asked a voice.

"Help would be greatly appreciated," she said as she looked up, and saw a young man with three scars running across his face. His brown hair was floppy, and his eyes were too old for his face, yet fit perfectly with his face.

"Yes, please. My names Rin by the way. Rin McGuire. What is your name?" She asked as they lifted the trunk.

"Remus Lupin."

"Well, Remus, thanks for helping. Ahh, here's an empty compartment, if you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all."

And he stayed with her the whole train ride. They discussed books and poetry; plays and movies. But the ride ended all too soon, and they climbed out of the train, and began the boat ride up to Hogwarts. Seeing it from the lake made it seem positively breathtaking, with its sheer size mingled with the beauty of the fire light illuminating some of the windows. It was pure magic.

_A/N- I couldn't resist writing another story, the lure was too strong. Well tell me what you think, and I'll try to balance this one out with the other like five that I'm writing. Till next chapter! ~Arda_


End file.
